


what the hell

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Vikings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, also implied rape and torture, should i put major charector death if all the charectors are tecnecly dead?, this was born out of my inability to just let characters i like die and be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just as he thought he'd met his end  James wakes to a massive surprise</p><p>aka Q is a god<br/>and a selfish one too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James blinked awake.

 

He sat up and looked around. He was in a soft blue bed and the room around him was stone and had a beautiful fireplace. 

 

It was beautiful and James would have relaxed into the bed if not for the fact that he'd been about to die in a fiery explosion seconds ago. 

 

He was trying to figure out what happened when a very familiar face came to him. " Q where the hell am I " he said. Q grinned and said. "Your dead l and I took you to my world to live" There was a brief pause as James digested the information. Then he was gripping the front of the little monsters shirt. James was so caught up in shaking the life out of the freak he missed the little whimper of fear coming from near the door.

 

He definitely didn't miss the hatchet slamming into his back or the feeling of hot blood pouring from the wound. 

 

James collapsed into the ground and rolled into his back intent on getting a look at his killer. The thing that hit him wasn't what he was expecting. It was a boy, dripping wet from head to toe holding an old fashioned hatchet. He was tall and wore soaked green pants and a dripping blue tunic. 

 

Q rolled him over onto his belly and in seconds James felt the gaping wound healing closed. 

 

"What in hell are you " he asked


	2. Chapter 2

the second his back stoped burning he sat up. brining Q back into view. this time he was holding a tiny blond child

 

Q came back into view holding a tiny blond child. He was still chubby with baby fat. His soft tan cloak ruined with a large rip and a massive splatter of blood.

 

" my dear james, I am a god. I do what I want and I collect things." Q bounced the child in his arms gently. cooing at him as he ignored james stare

James looked at the boys "you collect things ?" He asked with a tone of outraged shock "mostly people " Q murmured. The blond boy turned his tightly curled head and peeked at him.

" Come child you have done well today. " He said, extending a hand to the brunette with the axe.

 

James made an enraged noise and Q looked at him sternly. " you will not become violent in the presence of my children. " He said. James nodded slowly and Q allowed him to get up. 

"Your children ? " James asked as Q led them out of the room and into the halls.

"I collect people I grow attached to. Just before their death I kill them myself and take them here." James stopped in his tracts. That thought was slightly unsettling.

 

"So you murdered these two boys " James said   
"ah no but I suppose they wish I had " Q replied honestly "No. I was young and figured out my powers too late to spare them their deaths." James nodded curiously he figured when shocked the boys reverted to their original forms, seeing as the blood was vanishing from the baby's clothes and the older kids outfit had changed completely. 

"It was hundreds of years ago." Q began. He was interrupted when the brunette tugged on Qs arm "oh yes of course sweet one" Q set the chubby blond down and let the older boy take him down the hall to vanish around the corner.

"They were part of a Viking settlement. I thought it was cute and watched as it grew. Then one day it was attacked. The boys died last that's the only reason I could take them. it took me three hours to figure out I could indeed save someone but in that time, The older one was abused then drowned in the river and the little blond was shot by arrows as he ran away. " 

Q waved a hand and James could see the past unfold before him as he followed the strange Creature.

" is that why the one looks like he's been swimming and the chubby one is soaked in blood still." 

Q flinched. showing james that he was ashamed of his inability to take them before their gruesome endings. "Yes your show of violence scared them back into their original forms." Now James felt like a fool. His rage at Qs hand in his death had frightened the surrounding spirits or what ever they were now. 

 

The chubby blondy peeked back around the next corner and Q stooped to gather him into his arms. 

When they came out onto a great grassy walkway high above the ground James was blinded by the light of the sun. "Would you like to see your fellow agent's my love " Q asked. James looked at him with astonishment. 

 

" you have Lee and Harry here too ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um two things
> 
> one the kids come from like the third season of Vikings where ragnar sets up a villige in England and like the week after he leaves it gets destroyed 
> 
> you don't actualy see what happens to the older kid, he gets ether dragged to the river off camra or dropped down a well. I haven't watched the ep in a while and I don't plan too it was awefull the first time 
> 
>  
> 
> two. lee and harry. this was written before kingsman came out so it wasn't until reading this too my friend at olive garden yesterday that I realized id accidently put kingsmen characters in it. I didn't mean to I just like the names lol.


End file.
